


My Service

by 2Wedensay



Series: The Breaking Of... [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Mind Break, Misogyny, Multi, Objectification, Racism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Wedensay/pseuds/2Wedensay
Summary: Cinder goes to make a deal with Raven. Raven needs payment and she doesn’t use money.Things do not end well for Emerald.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Raven Branwen/Emerald Sustrai, Raven Branwen/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The Breaking Of... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538044
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing I wrote in a day. The idea came to me and I fell in love with it. Coco’s chapter is still coming but I wanted to write this one down before I lost interest. Its just a one-shot right now but if you guys want I can problem write another or two.
> 
> What do you think?

The time to claim relic from Haven was now. The coward of a professor of the school was under their thumb as were the White Fang. All Cinder needed now a strike team, one that could make dealing with the silver eyed girl and her friends with mind numbing ease. Her overconfidence has cost her the last time at Beacon. She would not make the same mistake twice.

Cinder Fall was no coward and she, Emerald, Mercury and even Hazel would be part of the strike of time. She wanted to see the silver eyed girl die. She wanted make her suffer like she had. But she also wanted insurance. And that’s where the Branwen tribe came in.

Salem had spoken highly of them, specifically their infamous leader Raven. The woman was a murderer and serial rapist. She was powerful and Cinder has heard many rumours in Mistral of people going missing and then either never being found or turning up a week later dismembered but covered in semen. It both disgusted and intrigued the one eyed woman.

These rumours had all been but confirmed around a month ago when she first arrived. The White Fang were furious at the fact an entire camp had been completely destroyed in a day and Raven Branwen’s fingerprints (more like DNA) were all over it. Naturally they wanted her dead but Cinder had convinced them that they had bigger problems to worry about and drew the heat off of the woman and her tribe. In her mind it meant that Raven owed her, that and the fact that when Salem launches her attack no one would be able to stop her and if the woman obeyed her then she might just be able to spare her life.

Cinder waltzed in front of her underlings, Emerald and Mercury. She was calm while the pair were on edge as they made their way through the forest to the Branwen camp. She swung her hips as she moved, although scarred, the woman still had her charm. A musky smell filled the air. It was faint at first but as they moved closer it became stronger and stronger. Mercury gagged and Emerald’s eyes watered as they shared a look between themselves, what exactly where they getting themselves into? Suddenly, they were jumped. Armed men and women emerged from their hiding spaces. They rose up from the ground, walked round from behind trees and jumped down from branches, their weapons at the ready. Cinder smiled, she had the powers of a Maiden. In a second Dust swirled around her and in the next all of her would be attackers were on the ground unconscious. There was no point in killing them if she was going to use them later. The campsite came into full view and Cinder’s lackeys instinctively moved closer to her.

Surprisingly no one else dared attack the trio. They weren’t scared of them, they were given an order not to. However there was one woman with short brown hair and blue eyes who flared and growled at them fiercely. Cinder paid her no mind. They moved into the heart of the Branwen camp and felt its bandits surround them. The three of them faced down the largest tent of the lot. The smell was almost unbearable. They waited for the leader and endured it. As they did, Mercury noticed especially, the amount of naked women around them. They weren’t armed but were instead bruised, sweaty and some of them covered in semen. That explained the smell. Mercury took in the sight of a girl’s exposed breasts and wolf whistled,  
“What I wouldn’t give to have working conditions like that.” Emerald kicked him roughly. However both their attentions were drawn to the flap of the tent opening. Cinder locked eyes with Raven as she stepped into their view. The woman was wearing a red and black armoured robe and nothing else. There was a long Japanese style blade attached to its waist and it lay untied and open. Her cleavage was on full display as well as her penis. Cinder knew that futa’s were more common than people realised but Emerald most certainly didn’t and gasped at the sight. Raven’s cock was semi erect and easily over 10 inches with a nice bush of pubic hair surrounding it. Cinder was a little jealous the woman’s blatant flaunting of her body, something she could no longer do.

The flap of the tent opened again and another figure emerged. She was much more timid, subservient even. The figure was a teenage girl with blonde hair and a very developed body. Cinder noticed how similar she looked to Raven…so the incest thing was true. The blonde crouched down and hugged her body to the futa’s thigh. One of the daughter’s hands lightly reached out and stroked the mother’s penis.  
“So you’re Raven Branwen.” Cinder called out. She was cautious, there was power in this woman. “My name is Cinder Fall and I work for a woman named Salem. You might have heard of her. She speaks highly of you.” She gestured around the camp, “I can see why, your work speaks for itself. So I have a-“ She was interrupted.  
“Salem. As in the Salem?” Raven raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes. The Salem. As I was saying, I have a proposition for you which we can either discuss here or go into your tent and speak about privately.” Raven laughed a little.  
“Here is more than fine.” The rest of the camp chuckled and Cinder’s eyes darted around her. Emerald tightened the grip on her weapons.  
“She speaks highly of you. Even though she is all powerful, she sees your strength clearly and that’s why I have been sent to enlist your aid. You and your tribe are to accompany me to Haven Academy where we shall deal with a group of…old friends. They are powerful and although I am strong, the support would be welcomed.” She finished with a smile and waited for Raven’s response.  
“Aren’t we a little much? There must be something else going on here.” There was knowing look in the futa’s eye. “It’s the relic isn’t it? Salem wants the relic.” Cinder did her best not to react, that knowledge was meant to be forbidden.  
“Maybe it is. Maybe I just want them dead.” Cinder replied coldly.  
“What happens if we refuse to join you in your fight at Haven.” Raven asked as she placed a hand on her daughter’s head and moved her to kneel in front of her. The blonde knew what to do instantly and started sucking on her cock. Emerald gagged at the blatant fellatio while Mercury just chuckled. She kicked him again.  
“You would die painful deaths. All of you would be destroyed.” The maiden’s eye began to glow and Dust swirled around her. The bandits readied their weapons. It was about to get bloody.

However Raven raised her hand and all of her men instant sheathed their blades and holstered their guns. Cinder focussed her attention on the woman.  
“There’s no need to fight. We shall help you. I assume that means we get to keep out precious little lives?” She put on a baby voice at the end, it demeaned Cinder.  
“Yes. You will.” She growled slightly, annoyed at the woman’s tone.  
“Alright, good to hear.” She smiled “sweetly” and forced her daughter to deepthroat her.  
“Very well, we shall return with more information and your exact position within our plan soon. Farewell.” Cinder and her lackeys turned to leave but were stopped by Raven’s voice.

“You never mentioned any payment.” She was still smiling at them.  
“Isn’t your life payment enough?” Cinder scoffed.  
“No. It’s not.” Raven was deadly serious and it almost scared the other woman.  
“Fine. How much Lien do you want?” Mercury spoke in a lazy tone of voice and his boss scolded him for speaking out of turn  
“Oh I don’t do money.” Raven pointed down at the blonde. “I prefer other payment.” She focussed her attention directly on Cinder. In all honesty she was flattered at the proposition. Maybe she was better looking than she thought in her scared and burned state? However she politely refused.  
“I’m afraid I am off limits.” There was a small smile on her face, she could see why Salem liked this woman.  
“That’s fine. Black girls usually have fatter asses anyway. And need I remind you I won’t work with payment.” Cinder actively chuckled at the slightly racist comment while Emerald stood in utter shock.  
“How dare you address me in that way!” She raised her pistols up towards the futa who didn’t react at all.  
“Tell you what let’s make a deal. Give her to me for one day as a down payment. Then you can have her back for the attack on Haven and for the rest of your life or whatever you want to do with her. But she can only come back to you if she wants to.” Emerald was furious. She wasn’t fucking property. However a Cinder actually seemed to consider it.  
“Then we have a deal. You have her for a day and I can rely on your service at Haven. How about I give her to you now and then I’ll come back in 24 hours?” She leaned on her hip casually, there was nothing better than good business.  
“Wonderful. Those arrangements will do just fine.” Raven came in her daughter’s mouth and the blonde swallowed loudly multiple times.

Cinder Fall was not worried. She knew that Emerald was hopelessly infatuated with her. She’d be gone for a day and then come back needing her more than ever. She turned to face her, there were tears in her eyes.  
“How could you do this?” There was betrayal in her voice but Cinder was unfazed.  
“Remember who you serve and you will be fine.” That was all she said before she turned and went back to walking. Emerald stared at her back like a lost puppy.  
“Have fun bitch.” Mercury tapped her ass as walked past. The two walked away and soon Emerald was completely alone. The tribe surrounded her. They stepped closer. Raven winked at her. She gulped.

In a flash, they were on her. Emerald’s weapons and her holsters were stripped from her and she was physically lifted off of the ground. They crowd surfed her over to their leader who had finished with her daughter and now had the blonde standing next to her, cum still on her breasts. Emerald was forced to kneel in front of Raven, the smell stronger than ever. It was like it emanated solely from the woman. The woman crouched down moved to the side, dragging her daughter in front of her new and perhaps temporary slave.  
“Clean her breasts with your tongue.” The blonde smiled and pushed out her chest towards Emerald who looked at them in disgust. However she was scared, there was power in the woman next to her.  
“Go on do it.” She ordered. “Or I will make you experience the worst pain that you could possibly imagine.” Emerald felt fear rise within her. Remember who you serve. Remember who you serve, the phrase rattled its way through her head. She served Cinder, Cinder saved her, she loved Cinder. She had to do this. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, she leaned forward and began to gingerly like the semen off of the large breasts in front of her. Emerald heard the blonde giggling and felt her cheeks flush.

It took all of her will not to gag. It tasted disgusting. She had given a handful of blowjobs from her time on the street but no ones semen ever tasted this bad. Emerald squealed when Raven’s hand groped her ass through her tight white trousers. She had forgotten how close the futa was and felt her breath on her ear.  
”Oh yeah. The ass back here is definitely nice and big.” She the side of her head tenderly, “These next 24 hours will be unforgettable for you and your nice round ass.” Emerald’s tongue cleaned and circled one of the blonde’s hard nipples. “Why don’t you feed Black Bitch here some of that cum you swallowed.  
“Yes Mistr-“ Before she could finish speaking, Raven had already sent a right hook into her stomach. The daughter doubled over, moving away from Emerald who opened her eyes in confusion, and felt the contents of her stomach rise up in her throat. The futa grabbed the dark skinned girl by the haired and forced her against the blonde. The crowd of bandits cheered and their lips locked and Raven held them together tightly. Cum sick poured into Emerald’s mouth and down her throat. She gagged and attempted to spit it back out but to no avail. With the strength that Raven had the seal was airtight. It poured over tastebuds in unrelenting torrent, even the force of her own sick could not over power it. She felt herself get dizzy and go lightheaded as she struggled to breathe through the thick bodily fluids.

Eventually Raven relented but only after the blonde was finished. She let them go, the blonde stepped back and Emerald fell forward. She would have fallen flat on her face if the futa hadn’t caught her by the stomach. She was bent over with sick faintly dribbling from her lips, straddling consciousness. Her ass was unintentionally sticking out and Raven took fully advantage of this. She spanked her. She spanked her again. And again. And again in between her words.  
“Three. Cheers. To. Our. Newly. Acquired. Slave!” Spank. Spank. Spank. “Hip-hip!” Spank.  
“The crowd cheered back. Spank “Hurray!” Spank. Spank.  
“Hip-hip!” Spank. Spank. Spank.  
“Hurray!” Spank. Spank.  
Hip-hip!” Spank.  
“Hurray!”

What hell had Emerald gotten herself into?


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite this chapter’s length (a whopping 7 pages!) I consider this more like an addendum to this story.
> 
> I feel like the first chapter kind of implied everything that was going to happen to Emerald and I know people all had different interpretations but this is just how I see her day with Raven going.
> 
> All The Best  
> 2Wedensay.

Emerald felt sweat pool between her ass cheeks. In her lucid state she’d been stripped naked and tied up inside a hotbox. An old crude form of torture, one that was fitting for the Branwen tribe. She’d been in there for an hour or two and now the mint haired girl was really feeling it’s effects. Her legs were bound by thick chains at her ankles and her arms were above her bound by equally thick chains. They chaffed and burned her every time she moved.

To say she was thirsty would be the understatement of the century. It felt like all the liquids in her body were steadily draining out of her and she would shrivel and die like a flower. She let out another slow, ragged breath as she looked through the small air holes of the box and up into the clear blue sky. She just had to get through today and she would be fine. Emerald Sustrai was tough, she’d lived on the street most her life, she could get through this. Cinder has saved her before, she would save her again. The woman’s words: _Remember who you serve_ , echoed around in her head. The air inside of the box was too warm and it stunk profusely. There was a smell of not only Emerald’s sweat but the sweat of every other person who had the misfortune of being placed inside of it as from what the mint haired girl could surmise, the box had never been washed. There was also the unmissable stench of cum in the air that permeated throughout the entire camp which was something else she had to deal with. All in all, if she had enough inside her body to throw up she would have done so many times.

There were footsteps approaching the box and Emerald, exhausted as she was, steeled herself. She was ready for whatever was about to happen to her. The mint haired girl could feel this person’s presence just above her head, like she was standing over her. There was a loud metallic click as the box’s padlock was unlocked. She heard it get lifted away and heard the heavy chunk of it next to her as it was tossed onto the grass. The wooden door of the box swung open with a creak, the dusty and stuffy air flowing out like water from an overfilled glass. Emerald gasped as the temperature changed dramatically, the heat from the box dying down rapidly to a hot but still much more bearable temperature. She looked up towards the figure who had opened it and saw none other than Raven Branwen.

“We’re having a wonderful heatwave at the moment, aren’t we black bitch?” The woman chuckled. Because of said heat, she had stripped down. Instead of her usual black and red robe she was wearing a black bikini with a red, sheer sarong. Her abs and assets were on full display but the woman didn’t give a single fuck. She didn’t have her usual sword and sheathe with her, Raven had deemed it too heavy and cumbersome for today and had settled for just slipping a sharp looking black dagger between her breasts. She put a hand on her brow to aid her vision against the sun and looked down upon Emerald with a frown on her face. “That mess down there is not acceptable.” She pointed directly towards the mint haired girl’s nether regions. She had a neatly trimmed and looked after patch of mint coloured pubic hair above her pussy and it did not make Raven happy at all.  
“All my slaves are nice and hairless. You aren’t and you’re my slave.” She growled and crouched down, drawing the knife from her breasts as she did so.

Although Emerald knew that Raven couldn’t kill her or seriously wound her due to the nature of her deal with Cinder, for a moment she was scared that the woman was planning to use that knife to make her experience a whole lore of pain. Instead she placed one hand on the space under the mint haired girl’s navel and pulled it so the skin was taught.  
“Vernal! Bring me a water flask!” She called out as she moved the knife down towards the patch of hair. With precision but not delicacy or care for Emerald’s experience, she roughly dug the blade against the sensitive patch of skin. The woman slowly cut through the hair without cutting through the mint haired girl’s skin but somehow still managed to make the shaving as painful as possible. Emerald squirmed and twisted, her breath catching at the back of her throat as the blade felt dangerously too close for her liking. Raven just chuckled at her discomfort. A short haired woman with big blue eyes ran over with a military style water flask in hand. Emerald assumed this was Vernal and she like Raven, was very much dressed down. She wore a thin white summer dress that hugged her athletic body tightly.  
“Thank you Dear.” The woman said as she held out her arm to take the flask. Vernal nodded,  
“Breaking her?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Raven smiled,  
“Don’t you know it.” Now Vernal chuckled, nodded to the woman and then strolled back off to the direction she came from.

Raven leaned the flask against the side of the box and finished her shaving. After a few more seconds of pain for Emerald, her pussy was as bare as it was since she was born. The woman shifted all of the mint coloured pubic hair into her hand and returned the knife to between her breasts.  
“There that’s better, isn’t it?” Raven asked as she held up the clump of pubic hair in one hand and unscrewed the cap of the flask with the other. Emerald just glared at her, not giving her the satisfaction of answering her question. “You know I think you’re a shade darker than you were before I put you in there, black bitch.” The woman flicked one of the mint haired girl’s nipples and the girl moaned quietly…but Raven still heard her. “Someone’s sensitive…” She teased.

Raven stood and picked up the flask as she did so. She was still holding the pubic hair. The woman greedily drunk from the flask in front of Emerald, knowing just how desperately the girl craved any kind of liquid, especially some refreshing, cool water. Emerald caught her tongue poking out of her mouth desperate to try and grab any stray drops of water, she immediately stopped when she realised what she was doing, she didn’t want anything from this woman. She didn’t need anything from her. All she needed was Cinder.

Raven lifted her sarong and without warning, she crouched down and deposited all her weight upon Emerald’s face. Emerald’s visage was engulfed by the woman’s ass and she desperately screamed in protest. Now the stink of shit flooded the mint haired girl’s nose.  
“Tell me do you want a drink?” Raven asked, already knowing the obvious answer. “Don’t worry I’ll give you a nice one.” She said callously as she mixed the plentiful pubic hair with the half filled water flask. She reapplied the cap and swirled it around, making sure the two mixed together nicely. The woman wiggled her hips, really making Emeralds nose dig into her asshole. She unscrewed the cap and gave the concoction a one over. “Okay, open wide.” Raven stood up and flipped onto her knees, leaning over the mint haired girl with a smile on her face, “Bottoms up.” The girl gasped for non shit stinking air and her open mouth was immediately filled by the lips of the flask. Initially, she just thought it was water and her body swallowed desperately as it tried to regain fluids. However then she realised that Raven Branwen was nowhere near as kind as that. She gagged, gargled and spat as her own pubic hairs clogged her throat. The wiry texture was truly uncomfortable and sometimes even painful and Emerald swallowed and swallowed in attempt to force it down. Hairs clung to and clawed at her throat, almost choking her. The water was almost drained and yet there were still mint coloured pubes struck in her teeth. Raven saw the panic in her eyes and blew her a kiss.

The last few drops of water drained from the flask and Raven removed it from Emerald’s mouth and chucked it across the camp. She had swallowed most of the hair but some still remained and poked haphazardly out of her mouth. The woman laughed at the pitiful sight  
“How did your own pubes taste? Did you like them?” She asked resting her hand on her jaw. The mint haired girl coughed, a few strands of mint coloured hair escaping into the air as she did so. From her cracked lips came a dry and husky voice.  
“…Fuck…you…” Raven sighed and stood.  
“Fuck you, that’s all you can say? There must really be nothing go on in that stupid black brain of yours!” She cheered. Emerald was disgusted at this racist bitch but she couldn’t do anything to stop her but after this whole Haven operation was over she would get vengeance.  
“Tell me, what’s it like having shit coloured skin?” She sauntered over towards her slave. “Do you stink like shit? Is that your natural musk?” Raven leaned down and deeply inhaled, her nose wrinkled. “Oh you do stink! I bet your big ass down there is swimming in sweat. I’m not going to lie you do propagate the stereotype. You know, of black bitches having fat asses.” The mint haired girl growled at her objectifying comments. The woman’s face suddenly lit up like an idea had sprung into her mind. She knelt down and gently stroked Emerald sweat covered face, like any loving mother would with their child. Why don’t we use the little box you’re in as a toilet and all my tribe will pitch in and fill it with shit by sundown.” This got an instant reaction from the mint haired girl and she frantically shook her head from side to side. “Oh come on! You could bathe in it! I know a dirty black girl like yourself would love that. Raven started laughing again, “It will be like camouflage for you!”  
“…No!...No!...” Emerald screamed hoarsely but the woman wasn’t listening. She was already drawing her entire tribes attention.  
“Everyone! Listen to me! I am proud to announce that we have a new toilet in camp! If anyone needs to shit today, slave or otherwise, I implore you to dump it all over the black bitch in there!” She gestured to the mint haired girl who, if she had enough liquid in her body to cry, would have been bawling her eyes out.” There was a cheer from the other members of the tribe indicating to the girl in the box that they would most definitely be taking up Raven’s offer. The woman walked back over and gave Emerald a wink.  
“I think I might just use you right now. I’d usually save it for my daughter but I think I’ll make an exception.” She pulled down her sarong and then her bikini bottoms. The mint haired girl gasped at the size of the massive cock between her legs but that wasn’t what the woman was using at the moment.

Raven’s asshole twitched just inches from Emerald’s face. She sat on the edges of the box and groaned as she began to relieve herself. The smell of shit intensified for the mint haired girl who simply felt sadness well up inside of her as she resigned herself to her fate. The first few inches a large piece of shit emerged from her asshole and then a few more and Emerald physically trembled in revulsion as the tip touched the space right between her eyes. The final few inches left the woman and the full shit plopped down over the mint haired girl’s face. She shook her head rapidly, desperately trying to move her head away from the disgusting thing. She succeeded but it was a Pyrrhic victory as, due to the sweat on her skin, the shit left a nasty brown smear over her face and hair as it slid off. Now it lash around her head like some absurd and disgusting halo. The mint and brown haired girl couldn’t turn her head to get away from the smell meaning she’d have to learn to endure that as well. Raven stood and replaced her clothing then she turned to look at her work and gave a satisfied hum. She lapped up her slave’s pain and humiliation. The woman grabbed hold of the open door of the box,  
“And remember! Once you’ve used the toilet! Close the lid!” She called out as she slammed the wooden lid shut which caused Emerald to scream as now she was forced to once again feel the full effects of the hotbox. “I can’t wait for your mind to break like a chicken bone.” Raven murmured to herself as she walked away. Swinging her hips as she did so.

The entire tribe: men; women; children; futas; masters and slaves used the “toilet.” People knew the Branwen tribe was large but they never knew how many mouths there were to feed or in this case…how much waste there was to dispose of. Emerald lay there for hours and in that time the box itself had been filled to such an extent that the lid could no longer close and shit spilled off the brim.  
She was buried in it. The fumes paired with the flies buzzing above her and occasional insects crawling on her paired with the dehydration had made the mint haired girl delirious. She faded in and out of consciousness, she had migraines, she had vertigo and overall the mind of Emerald Sustrai was beginning to shut down.

By the time the shit had started to clear, it was dusk. Raven had come to get her and had made a few slaves eat through to the mint haired girl. It took quite a while since there was so much shit. But eventually a purple sky broke through the brown sight that was Emerald’s vision. She was unresponsive when the blonde haired girl from earlier, the one that looked almost exactly like Raven, licked over her face. It didn’t matter to the mint haired girl, it felt like the shit had seeped into her skin, into her very being. After a while and a lot of chewing and swallowing, Emerald was free from her shit prison and with vacant eyes she looked at the standing figure of Raven Branwen. There was a large, toothy smile on the woman’s face. As soon as there was enough of Emerald uncovered, the woman hoisted her out. Raven had waited initially so she wouldn’t get too dirty. She ordered the slaves to finish their meal and held the mint haired in her arms like a baby.

Raven walked through the camp with Emerald, cradling her all the while. They walked and walked and eventually came to a waist deep yet slow moving stream on the edge of the camp. While holding the mint haired girl in the air with one hand, due to her immense strength, the woman removed her sarong and knife and left them on the bank. She then returned her hand to its position under Emerald and she walked them both into the slightly cool body of water. With a motherly love and care, Raven Branwen washed, cleaned and soothed Emerald Sustrai like she was her own young child. Her hands ran over her body equally massaging and groping her. The mint haired girl was already too far gone to care and just let herself turn into putty in the woman’s hands. Once her new slave was clean, Raven moved the pair of them over to side of the river so she could lean against the bank. She pulled down her bikini bottom and her hard cock sprung free. She held Emerald by her ebony breasts and pulled her body against her own, her cock nestling itself in between her asscheeks.  
“You know, I’ve got to admit it, you’ve impressed me.” The woman whispered into the mint haired girl’s ear, the mint haired girl barely understanding and registering her in her current state. “Most girls crack within the hour.” She kissed up and down her neck, “But you. You’re special.” Raven lied.  
“What do…you mean?” Emerald spoke blearily.  
“You’re strong. Too strong to be a slave, in fact you could have slaves of your own.” The woman gently massaged the mint haired girl’s breasts and she groaned.  
“…Slaves?” The unknowing slave asked, confusion at the idea rampant in her voice.  
“Yeah, its when you break a bitch. I do it often because it’s fun. I bet you could break that Cinder bitch, wouldn’t that be fun?” Raven lightly twisted her hard, dark nipples.  
“C..Cinder. I serve Cinder…” Emerald mumbled out like a mantra.

“Do you though? Do you really? Do you serve Cinder Fall anymore?” The woman brought the mint haired girl in closer. Her breasts actively being smooshed by the girl’s back. She started rocking her hips back and forth, her cock rubbing up and down between the girl’s round black cheeks.  
“She saved me!” Emerald yelled in a very exasperated and hoarse voice. Raven nuzzled into her and sighed, intentionally letting her warm breath flood over the mint haired girl’s neck.  
“She might have a long time ago but now she’s abandoned you. She’s left you all alone with big bad Raven. She doesn’t care about you but I do. Like I said you’re strong. You’re so, so strong.” Emerald shifted around in an effort to get more comfortable, this time she was the one grinding on Raven.  
“She’ll come back for me.” The woman sighed again.  
“Will she though? Don’t you think she has better things to do?” Raven changed their position. She gradually and delicately turned the mint haired girl around so that she was straddling her. Emerald held herself up with one hand on the woman’s exposed shoulder and another between her legs which stopped the hard cock that was poking against it.  
“Don’t try it.” She mumbled. This time Raven chuckled.  
“Why not? I won’t hurt you. Not like Cinder. Tell you what, why don’t I help you make her your first slave.” The woman reached out played with a lock of Emerald’s hair. “Wouldn’t that be great? Then she’d never leave you, never hurt you, never abandon you.” The mint haired girl just closed her eyes and grit her teeth.  
“Just shut up…please.” Raven had her right where she wanted her. The woman placed one hand on her slave’s ass and the other behind her head and pulled her forward. She stole a kiss, a deep long and passionate kiss that Emerald didn’t pull away from. Her tongue slipped into the other’s mouth and she played with it joyously as also squeezed her ass the whole time as well. Raven heard a faint moan escape from the mint haired girl and she broke the kiss with a grin.  
“Now I know you enjoyed that. I bet Cinder’s never kissed you like that? I bet she’s never even kissed you. Never even given you a hug. That’s because she doesn’t care about you. None of them do.” She kissed her again, this time short and sweet. “But I care about you. I do. I’ve kissed you, I’ll keep kissing you and I’ll do more if you let me go further.” Raven lightly thrusted and Emerald still covered her pussy, yet there was less effort put into the defence this time.  
“You care..about me?” Emerald asked, looking directly into the woman’s eyes.  
“Oh, of course. I love strength and you have it in spades.” Raven Branwen was an excellent liar. As well as an excellent kisser as she stole another kiss. “Now just let me in, let me worry about everything and you just focus on the pleasure.” She stole another kiss. “Just open up to me.” And another. “Just submit yourself to me.” Finally the mint haired girl moved her hand and allowed the woman access.

Raven took her up on it instantly. The head of her penis slid nicely into the waiting pussy and Emerald moaned loudly. Raven began to fuck her. Her cock sliding back and forth, back and forth, each time adding an inch every now and then. Four inches, five inches, etc and Emerald’s moans seemed to increase in volume with each one she took inside of her. Raven was entranced by the girl’s bouncing breasts that splashed in the water as well as the feeling of her bouncing ass cheeks in her hands, this girl’s ass was so big that it wobbled just like her chest. The futa loved it. Despite her dehydration and lack of energy because of it, the mint haired girl felt reinvigorated and her sudden burst of stamina allowed her to keep pace with the woman. The pair kept going, Raven kept thrusting and Emerald kept bouncing. Eventually all 15 inches found its way inside the girl’s pussy and despite the texture of the water being thicker than the air, their hips met and clapped together. The mint haired girl could really feel all 15 inches, each one touched every right spot inside of her and pleasure exploded deep within her body. Anyone could clearly see the bulge in her body which stopped just below her breasts. It looked painful but Emerald didn’t care that her womb was being stretched. She was enjoying herself and Raven was too. The woman felt herself get close to her orgasm and brought the mint haired girl in for another deep kiss as she did so. She came with all 15 inches inside of her pussy and the clear cock shaped bulge expanded and blurred as her semen filled the girl’s insides.

Emerald broke the kiss, her eyes rolling back and her tongue lolling out of her face. The pleasure overwhelming her. Raven laughed at the weak girl and simply played with her ass like it was a toy, groping and squeezing it with content. It took the mint haired girl a good 10 minutes to recover from the orgasm as because of Raven’s, Emerald had cum multiple times. However she eventually did recover and with a few deep breaths, her self control returned and the mint haired girl fell forward, leaning her front against Raven’s, her head resting on the woman’s shoulder. Exhaustion had hit her and on top of that she was so thirsty.  
“Do you want me to give you a drink?” The woman asked sweetly. She just nodded in response, too tired to speak. “Okay then, I’ll give you a nice long drink then but you need to give me a good twerk afterwards. You’re black, you know what a twerk is right?” Again, she nodded in response. Raven smiled and removed her cock from the girl, letting the river’s flow wash it clean. Emerald would be forgiven in thinking that Raven would let her drink some water from the river but the woman had a much different idea in mind.

She picked up Emerald and the two got out of the water. The sun had set by now and the mint haired girl stared at the stars as she was placed onto the bank of the river. It was still so warm and the girl felt herself drying almost immediately. Raven sat down next to the girl, her legs spread and her weight being supported by her arms as she leaned back.  
“Black bitch.” The woman called as she stretched, “Come here.” The mint haired girl looked up and over towards her and saw how the woman was gesturing to the space in between her legs. With immense effort, the girl flipped herself onto her front and half crawled/half dragged herself over to the space. Once there Raven placed one hand on her head and the other at the base of her still semi hard cock. “Here comes the airplane…” She sang as she directed the head of her penis into Emerald’s mouth. The mint haired girl accepted it and it rested on the tip of her tongue, her lips wrapping around the shaft. “Time to give you a drink…” She sang again as piss began to flow. In complete and utter honesty, Emerald Sustrai didn’t care that her drink was urine. She was too dehydrated to think about the taste, the fact that it was a liquid was enough for her. The mint haired girl gulped it down greedily, swallowing at least a litre of Raven’s piss. Believe it or not, she actually found it quite refreshing and besides…the woman said she would take care of her, so she didn’t have to worry about anything. Once Emerald had swallowed everything, including cleaning the head with her tongue in order to make sure there wasn’t any droplets hiding anywhere, she let the cock flop out of her mouth. Raven stood up, gathered her sarong and knife and turned back to face the mint haired girl.

“No do what you said you would.” She ordered and Emerald complied. The slave got onto her fours and moved so that her ass was facing the woman. This was something that Emerald would usually never do but Raven had asked her to do it and she cared about her and she would take care of her and everything would be great because soon she could get Cinder to her here with her and maybe then they would both shake their asses together. The mint haired girl held up her end of the deal and with the energy from the piss, she flicked her hips rapidly, her ass bouncing and even occasions making a quiet clapping noise. Emerald heard Raven laughing and kept twerking for her. Relishing her enjoyment.

The woman knelt down beside the mint haired girl and kissed her on the cheek.  
“You’ve got such a fat ass. Don’t you?” She kissed her on the cheek again, waiting hungrily for her response.  
“Yeah…I do.” Emerald responded, smiling at Raven as she did so.  
“Say it, admit it to the world.” The woman bit her lip in anticipation.  
“I’ve got a fat ass and I love it!” The mint haired girl cheered. The woman loved it, her slave was broken. Such a weak girl. She didn’t even last a day. A stupid black bitch.  
“Now why don’t we go back to o my tent and have some fun in there, I know my daughter would love to meet you. I want you to crawl and twerk all the way.” Raven ordered. Emerald shook her head and her ass feverishly and followed her Mistress as she started walking.

_Epilogue…_

“Raven’s certainly taking her time.” Cinder complained as she and Mercury waited in the centre of the Branwen camp like they had yesterday. Mercury wasn’t really listening, her was too busy looking at all the naked women that surrounded them. Like yesterday Raven emerged from her tent, this time she was clad in her full robe, her sword hanging by her side menacingly, she was ready to get to work.  
“Apologies,” She gestured to herself, “This took longer than expected to put on.” She gestured to the side, “Shall we get going to Haven?” Cinder glared at her.  
“Where’s Emerald?” The Maiden swirled fire Dust around her. Raven smiled wickedly.  
“Emerald? Oh you mean the black bitch.” She clicked her fingers and in only a few seconds then tent flap opened again.

The blonde haired girl from yesterday came out first, a wide toothy and stupid smile on her face. Her breasts bounced as she walked and as she left the confines of the tent, Mercury and Cinder could see that she was holding someone’s hand. The other person skipped out with her and the pair gasped at what they saw. It was Emerald, she was stark naked and had an equally dumb smile on her face.  
“What the hell did you do to Emerald!?!” Cinder screamed in fury. Mercury just drank up the sight of her naked body. Raven placed a hand on her hip and chuckled,  
“You gave her to me for a day and I broke her within that day, it’s as simple as that. She’s my property now.” Cinder was flabbergasted.  
“What the fuck do you mean? It’s time for her to come back to me!” Fire Dust was still swirling around her and members of the tribe drew their weapons, ready just in case this went awry.  
“She can only come back to you if she wants to. That was the agreement.” Raven turned to the pair of slaves and gestured forward. Her daughter pushed Emerald forward away from her so that she was an even distance from her and Cinder. “Alright bitch, choose who you want to stay with.” There wasn’t even a moment where the mint haired girl considered choosing Cinder and after a brief look over towards her direction, she skipped right back over towards Raven. Her breasts and ass cheeks bouncing as she did so.

“That’s not fair!” Cinder screamed like a petulant child. Her face red from huffing and puffing.  
“Life isn’t fair, get over it.” Raven replied as she created a portal for them all to go through. “Now are we doing this or not?” Cinder growled,  
“No. The deal has changed, we’re not going until Emerald comes back.” The one eyed woman folder her arms in frustration. Raven just simply sighed.  
“She’ll be hopeless in a fight now, you do realise that right? Her mind is too far gone.” She gestured over towards the mint haired girl, “But since I’m kind…” She walked over to her and looked Emerald dead in the eye. “Black bitch, I release you.” She pointed over towards Mercury. “He’s your new Master, go suck his dick.” The woman had seen the way he had been savouring the sight of her and she already had a fine blonde slave anyway.

“What?” Cinder and Mercury called out simultaneously. It didn’t matter, Emerald was already racing over to him. As she got close she dropped down and skidded the last few inches on her knees. Mercury was frozen with bewilderment and didn’t stop the girl’s advances as she undid the buckle of his pants. He couldn’t believe that the snarky, Cinder obsessed girl who hated him was about to blow him. Neither could Cinder but they were both about to see how wrong they were.

She stuck all 7 inches of his penis in her mouth in one go and Mercury groaned in pleasure. Cinder just covered her mouth horrified. Raven started directing her forces through the portal.  
“Fuck…” Mercury groaned again as he was deepthroated, “Give me a couple minutes but I’ll be right behind you Miss Raven, you’re one hell of woman.” He complemented.  
“You’re welcome.” Raven smiled and looked over at Cinder, “I’m flattered to receive such nice words from a dashing young man. Now are you coming?” The one eyed woman gave a final look over to her fallen subordinate. She sighed but began to walk over to the portal, making herself a promise as she did so. Cinder Fall would have her revenge.


End file.
